


Never Have I Ever

by Lightsoul33



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Party Games, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tons of snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: It's hard to find down time when you work at Marukawa Publishing, but somehow all of the couples are able to find time to enjoy their love and happiness. One day, Kisa and Yukina decide to throw a house party, and everyone is invited. However, more than one person is thinking of skipping the party in favor of snuggling with their lover in bed, including the host.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'm super excited to bring you this giant one-shot! I love them all so much and I was so happy to write for this fandom again. 
> 
> This is the one shot that follows [Home Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7378621/chapters/16761049/) but you don't have to read it for the fic to make sense. Just know everyone is happily together!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Takano kissed the center of Onodera’s shoulder blades as he tightened his arm around his waist. Onodera hummed in response as he tried to disentangle his legs from Takano’s. Nuzzling against the brunette’s bareback Takano mumbled, “Where do you think you're going?”

“We have to start getting ready.”

“Let's just skip the party,” Takano suggested kissing the sensitive spot behind Onodera’s ear.

Turning to face his lover Onodera pouted, “But we skipped the last one.”

“Two won't kill us.”

“And the one before that,” Onodera pressed his fingers to Takano’s lips, “And we also missed the party before that too. We have to go to this one.”

Takano stared into the pair of determined green eye for a second before lightly head butting him “Ok, fine. If you really want to go we can.”

“You're the boss!”

“I know. Just shut up and come here for a second,” Takano pushed himself on his elbows and caged in Onodera's head as Onodera objected, “Wait! What about getting ready for—”

The rest of his words were drowned out as Takano's lips closed over his and his green eye fluttered closed. _Damn him_ Onodera thought but at the same time he couldn't help himself from grabbing at the hair at the base of Takano’ neck. Their tongues slid against each other in Onodera mouth causing him to moan slightly and arch his back into Takano's body. Takano's warm hand came down and massaged the gentle curve of his hip.

The sound of Onodera’s phone ringing snapped Onodera back to his senses. Shoving his lover back to his side of the bed Onodera answered his phone, “Hello?”

“Ricchan?”

“Kisa,” Onodera breathed.

“Are you guys still coming to the party?”

“Yep, we’ll be heading over shortly.”

“Really? Yay! See you when you arrive!”

Clicking the phone closed Onodera slipped out of bed, “Come on we have to start getting ready.” Takano buried his head in his pillow as Onodera headed into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running made Takano drag himself out of the bed and towards the closet. He looked through the hanging shirts and sighed _why did he have to entertain his subordinates?_ All Takano wanted was to stay snuggled in bed with Onodera. Sorata rubbed himself between Takano's legs purring happily at the friction. The three of them have been living together happily for about a year and a half now.

Onodera walked out of the bathroom to find his lover buttoning up a brown dress shirt. Stooping down Onodera pet Sorata’s head, “How long will it take us to get to Kisa’s place.”

“No more than ten minutes,” Takano guess fishing his belt through the loops.

Standing Onodera looked at his options for shirts. He felt like he wore all of these a million times. Takano wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, hugging him from behind, and rested his head on Onodera's shoulder, “You should wear that green shirt on the far right.”

Walking towards the closet Onodera linked their hands together as he stepped away, “This one?”

“Yeah, it makes your eyes pop.”

Blush shot across Onodera's face and he released Takano's hand. Picking up the recommended green shirt he started pulling it on. Meanwhile, Takano whistled at Sorata, “Come here you fat lub.”

“Oh, he's not fat,” Onodera called after them as Takano led Sorata to the bathroom.

Takano clicked his tongue and turned to the cat, “You may have fooled him but I've known you since you were a kitten. That isn't just excess fur.”

Onodera poked his head in the bathroom door, “Stop bullying him.”

Takano looked down at Sorata, “It's not bullying it's calling loving him aggressively. ”

Onodera rolled his eyes as he proceeded to get ready. Takano rubbed Sorata’s back as he munched happily on the cat chow. Turning back to the bedroom Takano found it empty _where the hell did he go?_ He wondered out to the living room where he found Onodera sitting on the couch marking up a manuscript. He walked behind his lover and hugged him, “I thought you wanted to hurry and head over to the party?”

“I do, but this just arrived.”

“Work can wait. We rarely ever get a day off. Plus, we promised that if anything came in today we wouldn't look at it.”

Sighing Onodera gently tossed the stack of clipped papers into the table, “I still have time in the cycle to work on it, but whenever I think about the end of cycle crunch I just want to get as much done in the beginning as I can.”

“You'll be fine. We always make it somehow.”

Onodera stood and headed to the door, “Somehow.”

Takano chuckled and grabbed his keys and together they headed out the door.

 

***

Chiaki raced across the apartment and stopped the timer that alerted them that the brownies were done. He slipped on his oven gloves and opened the oven door. Turning away from the gust of warm air he scrunched up his nose. _Why did the oven alway have to do that?_ He reached into the oven with shaky hands and grabbed the heavy tray of brownies. Instantly he felt a larger, stronger pair of hands come from behind him and lock around his wrist. Helping him to guide the heavy pot to the counter. Once the pot was safely down Chiaki sighed, “Tori!”

Hatori ruffled his lover’s hair, “If you couldn’t carry the tray why didn't you just let me do it?”

“Sorry,” Chiaki mumbled downcast.

“I'm not yelling at you, but just telling you that if you need help tell me.”

Chiaki instantly brightened and nodded happily. “Is there anything else that we need to bring to the party besides the brownies?”

Hatori pulled out his phone and searched through the text messages, “I believe that’s everything. We should also bring an umbrella too I think I heard on the news that it's suppose to rain tonight.”

“Is it going to impact the party?”

“It shouldn't but if people leave too late then they might get caught in it.”

Chiaki hopped up on one of the bar stools and started sketching in his sketchbook. It has been about six months since they started living together. Everything is as it should be. Hatori walked over to the cooling brownies and stuck a toothpick in them to make sure they were cooked all the way through. Once he was satisfied he turned back to Chiaki who had been watching at him closely, “What?”

“Nothing.”

Hatori was use to Chiaki’s absent minded sketching sessions. These sketches could with produce masterpieces or Chiaki could lose interest halfway through and never look at them again. This one looked like it was going to be a miss as Chiaki hopped from the bar stool and walked towards the bedroom. “Once I wrap this up we’ll head out.”

“Kay,” Chiaki called from the bedroom, “Want me to grab your jacket?”

“Sure.”

Hatori turned his attention back to the cooled brownies. Removing the lid for the container he snapped it into place. He sent a concerned glance towards the bedroom when Chiaki didn't return right away. _He's just grabbing our jackets right?_ Hatori grabbed a bag and placed the brownie tray inside.

Just as Hatori was about to leave the kitchen to go find out what was taking Chiaki so long their bedroom door opened and Chiaki appeared holding out on of Hatori’s jackets. However, Hatori’s eyes were trained on the jacket that Chiaki had pulled over himself.

Noticing Hatori’s stare Chiaki blushed, “Sorry. I can I borrow one of your jackets mine are all in the wash?”

Hatori smiled as he walked towards Chiaki and grabbed the limp jacket in his lover’s arms. Concerned about the silence Chiaki chirped, “Tori?”

Without an answer Hatori closed the distance between their lips gently backing Chiaki against the doorframe. Hatori’s jacket fell to the floor as they wrapped their arms around each other. Chiaki’s cheeks were on fire, but they always were when they kissed. Beautiful fingers slipped through Hatori’s hair as his Hatori’s own fingers slipped beneath the borrowed jack seeking Chiaki’s warmth.

Hatori’s heartbeat was hammering in his ears. Of course he has seen Chiaki wear his clothing before. They were childhood friends first off, but when they became lovers it became a sort of hobby of Chiaki’s. However, for some reason today he looked especially kissable. Their lips parted and Chiaki let his head fall onto Hatori’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, “So can I wear it?”

“Are you sure you don't have anything else,” Hatori whispered kissing Chiaki’s hair.

“I ripped the closet apart looking for something.”

Hatori closed his eyes and tried not to imagine the mess that was lying in wait for him on the other side of the door. “It’s fine,” he stooped down and grabbed his jacket that fell to the ground during their heated kiss, “But we should probably start heading out. I don't want to be caught in the rain.”

Chiaki smiled and together they headed out of their apartment.

 

***

Kirishima’s pen scratched against the surface of the papers as he etched in a small section of edits. He sat on the couch taking in the silence of the apartment. He was debating getting a new cat for Hiyori’s birthday since she seemed to miss Sorata, and so did Yokozawa as much as he refused to admit it. Smiling to himself Kirishima imagined what type of cat would parade itself around their house. He understood why Takano and Onodera had taken Sorata back, but the absence was noticeable. The sound of heavy footsteps made Kimishima glance up. Hiyori raced down the hallway her hair fanning behind her, “Yokozawa! Yokozawa, can you do my hair.”

The sound of his daughter’s call pierced the silence and Kimishima jumped to his feet just as Hiyori’s eyes narrowed in on the closed bedroom door. Grabbing Hiyori around the waist he picked her up and turn her around, “Shh,” he hissed.

Her eyes widened in alarm, “Dad, what are you doing?”

“Let daddy do your hair today, okay. Yokozawa came in late last night—really this morning—-due to work so he is really tired.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” Kirishima agreed gently setting Hiyori on the couch so he can start playing with her hair. “We need to hurry if you are going to make it in time for the sleepover.”

“Dad, hurry.”

He chuckled, “Alright, sit still.”

After pulling her hair up into a presentable ponytail he kissed her goodbye. She grabbed her sleepover bag and Kimishima grabbed her hand, “Got everything?”

“Yep.”

Kimishima locked the door behind them as he walked Hiyori to her friend’s house. Roughly ten minutes later he returned to the apartment without Hiyori. He resumed his seat on the couch and flipped to the next page of the print out. The party would be starting in a little over an hour, and he knew he would have to wake Yokozawa soon. The suddenly patter of rain made him glance up at the balcony’s sliding doors. The windows were slowly getting streaked with rain. Kimishima stood and walked into the bedroom where he found his lover soundly sleeping.

Yokozawa was sleeping in only a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. He was snuggled into Kimishima’s pillow as the rain trickled down the window nearby. Appreciating the sight Kimishima snapped a picture for his Yokozawa collection and proceeded to sit on the bed. His fingers ran softly down Yokozawa’s muscled back as the man beneath his finger’s inhaled deeply. Kimishima smiled and kissed the center of Yokozawa’a back earning him a sleepy hum. With his finger Kimishima wrote the characters for “I love you” down Yokozawa’s back making Yokozawa roll over, “What’re you doing?”

“Writing something on your back.”

“Sorry I missed it. I thought you were trying to tickle me,” Yokozawa grumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kimishima kissed Yokozawa’s warm stomach, “I know that’s not where you’re ticklish.”

“Oh, and wear am I ticklish?”

Crawling up the bed to hover over Yokozawa Kimishima whispered, “Between your third and fourth toes on your left foot, behind your right knee, and your neck.” Yokozawa didn’t respond instead he narrowed his eyes and pouted. Kimishima kissed the underside of Yokozawa’s jaw, “What’s wrong?” Yokozawa still said nothing causing Kimishima to chuckle. Kimishima brushed back Yokozawa’s bangs, “What’s the matter?”

Without saying a word Yokozawa pulled Kimishima onto the bed so that they were cuddling. Their legs instantly tangled: Yokozawa’s warm ones on Kimishima’s ones. Kimishima’s hand came up to caress Yokozawa’s face, “Yokozawa?”

“How long until the party?”

Glancing at his watch Kimishima answered, “About forty minutes.” Yokozawa buried his head into Kimishima’s chest. “If you’re too tired I can call and tell them we can't make it.”

Blinking sleepily up at his lover Yokozawa dug his fingers into Kimishima’s shirt, “No, we should go, or we'll definitely hear about it at work.”

“Ok, but if we’re lucky maybe we can sneak out early.”

Yokozawa smiled, “Sounds good to me.” In the background the faint sound of rain pattered against the windows and Kimishima wondered offhandedly if it would impact the party. He nuzzled Yokozawa’s neck causing Yokozawa to instantly twitch in an effort to protect his hypersensitive neck from Kimishima’s touch. “What are you doing,” Yokozawa grumbled shoving Kimishima away from him.

Kimishima chuckled throwing the blankets off both of them, “Ensuring that you're awake it's time to get ready.”

With a few of his favorite curses mumbled under his breath Yokozawa slipped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Kimishima followed him inside and found him brushing his teeth at the sink. “Are you sure you aren't too tired?”

Yokozawa spit and rinsed then turned to his lover, “Yeah.” Kimishima gently wiped away the trail of toothpaste slipping from the corner of Yokozawa’s lips.

“Ok, but if anything changes let me know.”

Blush appeared at the corners of Yokozawa’s cheeks as he averted Kimishima’s gaze, “Sure. Now get out so I can take a shower.” Yokozawa stripped out of his shirt and waited with his hands on his hips for the other man to leave.

“You’re no fun,” Kimishima pouted as he left the room. In the bedroom Kimshima fixed the sheets on the bed and picked out something for Yokozawa to wear when he came out of the shower. The bathroom door clicked open and Yokozawa walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. His dark hair was still damp and Kimihima could stop his eyes from watching a water droplet slide down his lover’s bare chest.

Yokozawa didn’t seem to notice as he walked over to the bed and hummed, “I was actually thinking of wearing this shirt too.” Yokozawa walked over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of underwear and an undershirt. “When do you want to leave for the party?”

Shaking himself from his Yokozawa induced trance Kimishima smiled, “I don’t know. I guess as soon as you get ready. I’m not a big fan of being late.”

Kimishima handed Yokozawa his pants and he easily slipped them on. Standing from his perch on the bed Kimshima came up behind Yokozawa and gently touched the small of Yokozawa’s back. Yokozawa leaned into the touch and turned around his hand falling on Kimishima’s shoulder as Kimishima’s lips closed over his own. It was a searing kiss or something scandalous, but all the same it melted Yokozawa’s heart. He felt like he had search the world to find someone who would treasure him, and here he was. A man that wouldn’t judge him, and would accept all of his baggage, and who would kiss him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

Yokozawa could feel the blush warming his cheeks, but he didn’t care. They slowly parted, but like any kiss with Kimishima it always ended with another peck. Kimishima nuzzled his nose playfully, “I love you.”

Closing his eyes Yokozawa let those sweet words wash over him as he whispered back, “Me too.”

A rumble of thunder made them both jump and start to laugh at their own stupidity. And Kimishima handed Yokozawa his shirt, “I guess we better head over, or we’re going to be late.”

“Yeah.” Kimshima grabbed the keys as Yokozawa grabbed an umbrella that was large enough for both of them to fit under and together they headed out into the rain.

 

***

Kisa set out a bowl of chips and put his hands on his hips, “Is there something that we’re forgetting?”

“No,” Yukina called from the kitchen, “ I think we have everything. Some easy food to munch on, dinner’s almost done, beer and dessert are in the fridge.”

Kisa brushed his hair out of his face and looked over the table once more, “Oh plates.” Hurrying into the kitchen he spotted Yukina sampling the teriyaki and nodding happily to himself. Kisa smiled at his lover’s silly expression. A little over a month ago Kisa’s mother had sent Kisa some of her homemade teriyaki, and together he and Yukina finished off the leftovers. Yukina instantly fell in love. On his next free day Yukina visited Kisa’s mother and introduced himself as Kisa’s friend and asked to learn the recipe. Yukina copied the recipe perfectly, and now he wanted to showcase it at their party.

Kisa walked over to Yukina and took the spoon from him. Sampling some of the teriyaki himself Kisa nodded, “This is just as good as mom’s if not better—so stop worrying.”

“Really?”

“I promise,” Kisa smiled tossing the spoon into the sink.

Yukina leaned forward and licked the sauce off of Kisa’s chin. Kisa froze his eyes wide in shock at his lover’s movements until Yukina explained, “You had some teriyaki on your chin.”

“Are you sure you got it all,” Kisa asked softly licking his lips as Yukina leaned forward once more.

Whispering against Kisa’s lips Yukina breathed, “Let me check.” Kisa’s arms wrapped around Yukina’s neck as he sighed into the kiss. Yukina’s one hand gripped Kisa’s hip strong enough to bruise while the other reached behind them shutting off the burner under the teriyaki. Once Yukina was sure that dinner wouldn’t burn he scooped Kisa up in his arms so that the older man’s legs were wrapped around his waist as they walked to the other side of the kitchen. Kisa broke the kiss to release a laugh as Yukina placed him onto the cleared counter.

Kisa brushed Yukina’s hair away from his face. Yukina leaned forward pressing his forehead to Kisa’s as he softly whispered, “I love you. I love you so much.”

The sound of knocking and the front door opening made them both jump apart as Hatori called, “Kisa, we’re coming in.”

Kisa leaned his head against Yukina’s shoulder, “Ugh remind me never to throw a party again.”

With the laugh Yukina embraced Kisa, “But you said that it’s been forever since all of you had a break and you wanted to do something fun together. We even have games and non-work related things to do.”

“Yeah,” Kisa looked up into Yukina face, “Just remind me of that later.”

Yukina smiled, “It’ll be fine.”

Kisa didn’t look too convinced, “All I want is to go back to bed and snuggle with you.”

“You’ll be fine,” Yukina pecked his lover’s lips, “And we can always snuggle later.”

Yukina walked into the foyer to greet Hatori and Chiaki as Kisa’s face turned red, “Damn him.”

Kisa dragged himself into the foyer after his lover to meet their guests. Within the next few minutes their front door swung open several times welcoming the rest of the party attendees. Sensing Kisa’s distress of having basically the whole office in their foyer Yukina suggested, “If you want, we can move into the living room for games till dinner.” Kisa couldn't stop his blush as he remembered why dinner wasn't ready, but it was definitely worth making these guys wait.

Rubbing his stomach Kimishima declared, “Kisa, you better have some snacks or I might not make it to dinner.”

“Oh, me and Tori bought brownies,” Chiaki happily declared.

Yukina smiled, “And there are snacks and plates in the other room.”

“Plates,” Kisa hissed rushing into the kitchen. While he was grabbing the dishes he switched the heat back to low under the teriyaki so that they would be able to eat sometime tonight.

When he returned to the living room he found that everyone had found a seat on the empty carpet around the table in the middle of the room. Kisa rushed back into the room setting a stack of plates on the table and sat down next to Yukina. Takano looked around the room, “Let’s get a game started to distracted Kimishima’s stomach.”

Kisa nodded as he smiled “Alright I found this game online and figured it would be interesting. It's called would you rather. I'll give you two choices and you have to tell us which choice you would rather do.” Opening his lap top Kisa asked, “Who wants to go first?”

When he received no answer Kisa narrowed his eyes on Onodera across the table, “Thanks, Ricchan.”

“What?”

“Alright, first question: Would you rather live without the internet or live without AC and heating?”

Onodera's eyes widened in horror at the question as he tried to imagine living without any of the things listed. Silence filled the room as Onodera panicked trying to come up with the best answer. Takano wrapped his arm around Onodera's waist, “C’mon, we don't have all day.”

“Ah, I guess AC and heating.”

Takano frowned and pulled back slightly to look his lover in the face, “Huh?”

“W-what? There's no way that I would be able to coordinate with the authors and the printer without the internet.”

“What a noble answer,” Takano chuckled settling back against Onodera’s side.

Onodera bowed his head as his ears flushed, “I don't like this game.”

“It's a great game.”

“Alright, Chiaki, you're next,” Kisa informed clicking on the next card. “Would you rather all your shirts be always two sizes too big or one size too small?”

Chiaki glanced at Hatori for a split second before answering “Two sizes too big.”

Kimishima leaned over to whisper into Hatori’s ear, “Sounds like he has experience.”

A faint blush dusted Hatori's cheeks as Kisa prepared the next question, “So, Hatori, Would you rather go back to age 5 with everything you know now or know now everything your future self will learn?”

“I think learning what my future self knows would be more beneficial because even if I knew what I know now back when I was five that won't change Chiaki in the slightest.”

The room filled with chuckles and Chiaki glanced away from the table, “Sorry for being so stupid.”

Hatori smiled slightly and rubbed the back of Chiaki's hand that he held under the table with his thumb. The laughter around the table subsided as Kisa clicked on the next card, “Would you rather—”

Yukina silently stood from Kisa's side and turned to the kitchen to stir the teriyaki. He could hear the faint laughter from the living room as he added a little more seasoning. Loud gasps and laughter exploded from the living room at whatever choice Kimishima had decided on. With a final taste Yukina nodded, “It’s done,”  
He reached up and grabbed eight bowls and started playing the teriyaki over the rice from the cooker on the shelf. Once all of the dishes were made Yukina loaded them onto a tray and carried it out to the living room. He found that during his absence the game had dissipated into idle chatter.

Noticing Yukina returning with a full tray in his hands Kisa instantly got to his feet and ran to the young man’s aid, “Yukina!”

Yukina set the tray down, with Kisa's help, and realized he had forgotten chopsticks. He hurried back to kitchen and was followed by Kisa who grabbed napkins huffing, “Why didn't you just call me? I would have helped you?”

Turning to Kisa with his hands full of disposable chopsticks Yukina gently kissed Kisa's brow, “Sorry, I thought that you guys were still playing and I didn't want to interrupt your game.”

“But still—”

“Still,” Yukina questioned his lips hovering over the others as his eyes flutter closed.

“Still,” Kisa tried to breathlessly get out as Yukina leaned in, “We can't—not with everyone—”

Kisa melted as Yukina gently cupped the back of his neck and slid their lips together. Yukina was right as much as Kisa hated the fact that he wasn't curled up in his pajamas right now, but he enjoyed socializing with his friends from work. He loved how accepting they were of Yukina. And he loved learning all the different sides of Yukina: student, lover, host, friend. All of them belonged to Kisa now.

A knocking made them both jump apart as Takano cleared his throat, “Everyone wants to know when the chopsticks are coming.”

Kisa blushed as he threw the napkins in Yukina’s arms and pushed both men out of the kitchen so he could try and tame the heat radiating from his face. Yukina returned to the living room and was treated with happy groans. Kimishima rubbed his stomach with a mocking pout on his face, “You place this heavenly smelling dish before us, but with no way to enjoy it. That's torture.”

“Sorry,” Yukina smiled passing around the chopsticks.

Everyone started eating the food as Kisa returned and took his seat beside Yukina. Onodera looked across the table and smiled, “Do you guys have another game for after dinner?”

Hatori glanced at Kimishima, “Since someone ruined the last game.”

“Guilty as charged,” Kimishima smiled.

Kisa nodded but his mouth was full of rice so Yukina answered, “The other game that we were thinking of playing is Never Have I Ever. In the beginning everyone will have ten fingers up. You say something that you have never done, and anyone that has done it will put down a finger. The last one with the most fingers up wins.”

“Or is the most innocent,” Kisa added, “This is a game where you try and find dirt on other people.”

Yokozawa yawned, “So who will start us off this time?”

Yukina raised his hand, “I don't mind going first, and then after that we can just go randomly.” There were several nods in agreement before Yukina started. “Never have I ever got caught doing it.”

Everyone's eyes searched the tables for any lowered fingers. Hatori whistled as he looked at Yokozawa and Kimishima. Yokozawa's ears turned red as Kimishima smirked, “One day we were home and we just sent Hiyori off to a friends house, and you know how things are. Well, shirts started coming off and then boom were were half naked on the couch and we heard the front door open. Hiyori walks in and says she forgot her hat, and damn did we have a lot of explaining to do.”

Yokozawa covered his face, “It was the most humiliating day of my life.”

Kimishima chuckled, “Yokozawa wouldn't let me touch him for a week after that.”

Yokozawa glanced over, “Hey, Kisa has his finger down too.”

Yukina glanced at the man beside him as if he didn't even register that he was only holding up nine fingers. Kisa clicked his tongue, “Mine was nothing serious I was sleeping around before I met Yukina and one time I was having sex with this guy and his wife walked in.”

Kisa brushed the whole conversation off like it wasn't worth the time of day to him. An awkward silence filled the room until Onodera cleared his throat, “Okay, I think that I have one.” The attention turned towards Onodera as he stated, “Never have I ever called someone the wrong name during an intimate moment.”

Yukina bite his tongue as a cheeky smile crossed his face, “That was a good one.”

“Oh, shit I see fingers dropping everywhere,” Kimishima chuckled.

“Would you like to start us off, Mr. Hatori,” Yukina chuckled.

Hatori looked everywhere, but at Chiaki as he softly said, “When I was dating a girl in high school I called her Chiaki once, and she asked if I liked him. After I admitted it she asked me if he was more important than her.”

“So what did you say,” Takano asked.

“We broke up the next day.”

“Shit, man” Kimishima ‘s mouth fell open in a shocked smile, “You’re wild.”

“What about you, Takano,” Hatori asked trying to push the spotlight off himself.

Spinning his glass in his hand Takano watched the ice clink together, “My story is similar to yours. Back in college when I use to sleep with Yokozawa I accidentally called him Onodera more than once.” Takano placed his cup down and faced his lover with a wicked grin, “Or Oda since he liked to deceive me.”

Pushing Takano’s face away from his own Onodera clicked his tongue, “I told you I was sorry, and that it’s not really my fault. Blame it on youth.”

“Youth, huh,” Takano jeered grabbing Onodera’s ear and pulling it lovingly.

The living room was filled with lively chatter and laughter as the game continued. Yukina and Kisa quickly cleared the dinner dishes and snacks. Instantly replacing them with beer and dessert. Onodera enjoyed himself a glass of water—thanks to Takano’s digression—while everyone else enjoyed the alcohol. The game was dwindling to its conclusion with Takano and Kisa in last place with only one finger left to lose, and Onodera and Chiaki still with seven fingers.

Yokozawa’s head rested on Kimishima’s shoulder as he struggled to stay awake for the conclusion of the game. “Are you tired Yokozawa,” Yukina asked slightly worried.  
“He was working till this morning so he only had a few hours sleep before heading over here.”

Kisa put down his beer, “If you’re tired Yokozawa we can end the game now and you guys can head home. I-I mean, I’m not trying to kick you guys out or anything like that,” Kisa panicked.

Yokozawa smiled, “No, I understand, but I think that I will be fine till I get home. We should finish this game anyway. With one good phrase we can beat Kisa or Takano.”  
Narrowing his eyes Kisa tuned to Hatori, “Hatori, it’s your turn.” Kisa silently prayed that whatever Hatori said would not apply to him. It would be a nice change not to lose.  
“Alright, um, let’s see, um. Never have I ever thought that I would end up with my first love.”

Chiaki smiled, “That’s kind of sad, Tori.”

Hatori shrugged but happily leaned over to kiss Chiaki’s neck. Yukina looked around the table, “I don’t think you got anyone with—” He fell silent as he noticed Takano sitting silently with his hand curled into a fist. “Takano?”

Smiling Takano turned to Onodera, “You were my first love, and Never have I ever given up on us being together.”

Green eyes widened before softening as Onodera cupped Takano’s face and leaned forward to kiss him. Everyone around the table started clapping with a few whistles. Onodera leaned back and they looked into each other’s eyes. Takano turned to the rest of the table, “Kisa, thanks for having us.”

“Yep,” Kisa waved as Takano and Onodera stood and headed for the foyer. After a beat Kisa heard the front door close behind them.

Kimishima glanced down at Yokozawa sleeping soundly on his shoulder, “I wonder if he even heard the two love birds.”

Kisa picked up Kimishima’s phone from the table and snapped a picture of the couple, “There you go. A memory of the awesome party host by us!”

“Thanks, guys.” Kimishima was silently thankful for another picture to add to his Yokozawa collection. “We should probably head out as well.” Turning his attention to his sleeping lover he gently kissed his nose, “Yokozawa, wake up.” The raven inhaled deeply as Kimishima’s hand started to run up and down his back, “Come on, let’s go.”  
Yokozawa blinked his eyes opened, “Sorry, Kisa.”

“It’s all good,” Kisa merrily smiled as he waved them off.

Hatori nudged Chiaki, “We better head out as well.”

“What do you mean? You don’t want to help us clean?”

“No thank you,” the four headed into the foyer.

Kimishima looked out at the rainy path, “I can’t believe it is still raining.”

“If you guys need umbrella they are on the left. You can just return it to me at the office,” Kisa called from the living room.

“We’re good, but thanks,” Hatori called. The four of them said their thanks before finally departing.

After five seconds passed Kisa slumped into Yukina’s lap, “I thought that they would never leave.”

“C’mon now. You were totally have fun.”

“Yeah, but now I’m ready to cash in on my snuggling.”

“We have to clean this mess up first.”

“Is that really the first thing we have to do?”

Yukina brushed the hair out of Kisa’s face, “No. the first thing that needs to be done is this.” Leaning over Yukina kissed Kisa’s soft lips before smiling, “You taste like alcohol.”

“Do I?”

“Even with your alcohol breath I love you.”

“That’s because you’re a sap.”

“Maybe,” Yukina kissed Kisa’s brow, “If you want to go take a shower. I can clean this up.”

“But—”

“It’s fine. I’ll meet you in bed.”

Yukina hurried himself with cleaning as he heard the sound of the shower in the background. Lost in his cleaning Yukina didn’t even notice the stop of the shower or the sound of Kisa’s footsteps as he headed into the living room.

Wrapping his arms around Yukina’s shoulders from behind Kisa sighed, “I thought you said we would met in bed.”

“You’re done already?”

“Yeah, and you can leave this for tomorrow. Now hurry back to bed.” Kisa released his boyfriend allowing Yukina to standing up. Then without warning Yukina grabbed Kisa and threw him over his shoulder and ran them both towards their bedroom. Kisa couldn’t stop his laughter as he was lowered to the mattress. Yukina quickly stripped out of his shirt and pants and climbed onto the bed. Reaching down he grabbed the blankets to pull the sheets over them. Kisa ran his fingers over Yukina’s chest, “You’re a moron. What if you dropped me?”

“I’m strong. I can carry you.”

“Still don’t do that again.” Yukina didn’t say anything resulting in Kisa clicking his tongue, “Hey.”

“Okay, okay.”

They laid together in a comfortable silence. Kisa’s hands tracing unknown shapes into Yukina’s chest. Yukina gently took Kisa’s hands and they watched in as their fingers danced against each other. “You know,” Kisa started, “I’m happy that we hosted this party.”

“That’s good. It was fun.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think everyone really liked my food.”

“The food? Hey! I’m being serious here.”

“I know sorry. I think everyone really did enjoy the games too.”

Kisa rested his head against Yukina’s chest, “Then that’s good.”

“Hey, Kisa, listen during this game it made we realize that we may not be each other’s first loves, but-but Never have I ever wanted to stay with someone as much as I want to be with you.”

“You moron,” Kisa leaned forward and molded their lips together. _Yukina, you idiot, you were my first love. It was just that I didn’t think it would work out._ Yukina rolled them over and kissed away Kisa’s tears. As Kisa wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, “I love you, Yukina.”

 

***

Yokozawa threw his leg over Kimishima’s body as his arm pulled them closer together. Kimishima smiled into Yokozawa’s hair, “I wouldn’t have counted you as a snuggler until I saw it myself.”

“Do you got a problem,” Yokozawa grunted.

“No, in fact I think it’s adorable.”

“I’m not adorable.”

“Sure, sure.” Kimishima leaned down and kissed the scowl visible on his lover’s brow. Instantly it vanished as Yokozawa tighten his hold. “Did you enjoy the party, Yokozawa?”

“It was fun.”

“Really? I’m happy you enjoyed it. I was thinking—”

“Shut up, I’m tired.”

“Sorry,” Kimishima said in an unapologetic tone. The darkness of the room was illuminated by the street lights filtering through the curtains. The apartment was silent except for the patter of the rain outside. It was just the two of them since Hiyori was over a friend’s house.

Leaning forward Yokozawa gently kissed a trail of kisses of Kimishima’s bare chest as he moved towards his neck. Kimishima’s fingers pulled gently on Yokozawa’s hair as those soft lips trailed up to his ear. Yokozawa gently tugged on the lobe before kissing it earning a sigh from the other man. Glancing up into Kimishima’s eyes Yokozawa whispered, “Never have I ever loved anyone as much as I love you.”

“Me too.” Yokozawa smiled at the response as his eyes slowly fluttered closed. Yokozawa’s breathing slowed as sleep took over him. Smiling to the darkness Kimshima lifted Yokozawa’s hand to his lips, “Good night, my love.”

 

***

Chiaki released a loud yawn that he didn’t even try to hide from his lover. Frowning Hatori said, “If you’re so tired you should head to bed.”

Nodding in agreement Chiaki turned to the bedroom and stripped out of his clothing. He opened his draw and was instantly reminded about his lack of clothing. Confused he turned to look at the laundry and saw it was overflowing. Without much hesitation he rushed over to Hatori’s dresser and grabbed one of his T-shirts. Slipping it over his head Chiaki happily ran to their bed. When Hatori entered the bedroom he noticed his lover already asleep.

He picked up all the dirty clothes on the floor and threw them in the laundry basket, “He needs to do laundry.” Hatori climbed into bed when he noticed that Chiaki was wearing one of his shirts. He was frozen for a moment until the heat in his chest shook him from the trance of staring at his lover’s sleeping body. Hatori kissed Chiaki’s hair, “I know I said that I didn’t think that this love would work, but never have I ever given up to hope—as slim as it was—that you could be mine. And thank goodness that I didn’t because now you’re mine.”

From the depths of sleep Chiaki mumbled, “Always.”

Hatori pressed his forehead against the other boy’s shoulder, “Yes, always.”

 

***

The door slammed open followed by the sound of squeaking shoes from the rain outside. Sorata bounded towards the front door to see what his owners were up to, but neither of them paid any attention to their cat. Their lips were molded together as their hands struggled between wanting to pull the other closer and trying to remove all of their soaked clothes. Finally, Takano pulled away from the kiss pulling on Onodera's lower lip earning him a low moan. “Sit,” Takano ordered.

“Where,” Onodera asked breathlessly pushing off Takano’s soaked jacket.

“On the entry way stoop.”

Wordlessly Onodera sat on the slight step into the apartment so Takano could kick off his own shoes before crawling towards him. Wrapping his arms around Takano the brunette allowed himself to be stripped of his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt in the entryway. “Are we going to do this in the entryway?”

Takano smiled, “Is there something wrong with that?”

“I can think of a few.”

Takano grabbed Onodera’s hand and pulled him off the floor. Laughing Onodera grabbed Takano’s hips as he almost slipped due to the large amount of water on their wooden floor. Takano threw Onodera onto the bed as Onodera protested, “Not the bed. It’s going to get—”

“It will be fine,” Takano whispered as he bit into the brunette's shoulder. Onodera covered his mouth as a loud moan filled the air. “Plus, I wouldn’t be worrying about the bed if I were you.”

“Takano,” Onodera breathed pulling Takano in for a searing kiss.

 

***

The sun was starting to filter through the curtains that they forgot to close in the heat of the moment. Onodera brushed Takano’s slightly damp hair out of his face. Then, lazily let his fingers card through raven locks. Takano’s head rested on Onodera’s chest listening to his settling heartbeat. Hazel eyes were inspecting the darkening love marks over the creamy skin that he had just made. Onodera let his free hand drape over his face, “This is so embarrassing.”

Takano pushed himself up and looked into Onodera’s face, “What are you talking about?”

“We barely made it in the door before clothes were being thrown all over the place.”

“Well, doesn’t that prove how much we love each other.”

“People that don’t love each other can have sex.”

“Not like we just did,” Takano smiled wickedly.

“Oh my god,” Onodera rolled over onto his stomach his face turning red.

Takano chuckled at his lover’s embarrassment. He slowly kissed a trail down Onodera’s smooth back, “If I was unable to find you again I don’t think that I would ever be able to love another person again.”

Shivering at the combination of the sweet kisses and Takano’s words Onodera turned around. A loving smile crossing his lips which Takano just had to kiss. Leaning forward he pecked Onodera’s cheek before kissing his slightly chapped lips. Onodera’s arms pulled Takano to him and they enjoyed the feeling of each other. Takano swallowed the soft moan that he drew out of Onodera’s throat, and relished in the sweet pain of Onodera’s nails clawing down his back. Onodera finally broke the kiss, but Takano pecked his lips once more for good measure. They both smiled at each other as Onodera let his fingers move from Takano’s back to play with his hair. In a soft whisper Onodera confessed, “Never have I ever given up hope that we could be together again.”

“Ritsu,” Takano sighed into the next kiss.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [hotmessinthemaking33](http://hotmessinthemaking33.tumblr.com/)


End file.
